


no kisses for free

by leedokyum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedokyum/pseuds/leedokyum
Summary: jeonghan has other ideas for the christmas tree fairy lights.





	no kisses for free

Seokmin shifted against the soft carpet, trying to find a comfortable position with his restraints. The LED Christmas lights were wrapped and tied tight around his ankles and wrists, causing all his weight to rest on his forearms and knees. His thick thighs were spread slightly — despite the restraints — and his ass was stuck in the air, presenting himself to the older boy in the room. 

 

Jeonghan let out a low chuckle as Seokmin wiggled in his restraints, give his ass a slight shake to indicate his desperation. Jeonghan sat lax in the armchair, one hand resting close to his crotch, as he watched Seokmin. The younger boy looked gorgeous with his ass on display for Jeonghan. He looked sinful like this — all tied up and bare, his tan skin illuminated by the fire and the fairy lights. Jeonghan thought that he could’ve easily sat there and got himself off to the sight of the younger boy, but he had too many ideas set in his mind.

 

It was a small whimper that snapped Jeonghan back into reality. Seokmin was obviously trying his best not to make a noiseor begin begging as to avoid a punishment, but his leaking member hard against his stomach and the slight twitch of his thighs gave Jeonghan a clear picture of his desperation. 

 

“Something wrong, baby?” Jeonghan practically purred. 

 

Seokmin let out a soft gasp. 

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

Seokmin whined again and gave another wriggle, freezing when he heard Jeonghan stand up behind him. Jeonghan walked slowly round until he was stood in front of Seokmin, his knees at Seokmin’s eye level. Jeonghan squatted down and lifted Seokmin’s chin with his finger. The intense eye contact was enough to make Seokmin let out another pathetic whimper, making Jeonghan smirk proudly. 

 

“Don’t make me ask again.”

 

“Please—“ Seokmin gasped. 

 

“Please _what_ , baby?” Jeonghan said with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Please, I need you… I need… something. Please.” Seokmin begged, making Jeonghan lowly chuckle to himself as he stood up and moved behind Seokmin. 

 

“I think you’re forgetting something.” Jeonghan said, his voice low and silky. When Seokmin failed to respond, Jeonghan lifted a hand and let it land heavy on Seokmin’s ass with a loud _smack_. 

 

Seokmin gasped loudly and shifted forward at the impact. “Sir, I’m sorry.” He let out breathlessly. “Please, sir. I want you to touch me.” 

 

Jeonghan smiled fondly even though Seokmin couldn’t see his face. He reached out to the table and picked up the small bullet vibrator and the bottle of lube from the coffee table. Jeonghan sucked on his finger and traced a circle around Seokmin’s hole, making the latter choke out a soft gasp at the contact. Jeonghan pressed his thumb against his entrance as he turned on the bullet before replacing his thumb with the vibrator and drawing slow circles around his hole again. 

 

Seokmin pressed his lips together as he whimpered quietly, pleasure beginning to tingle through him. Jeonghan’s free hand began massaging one of his ass cheeks before pulling back and spanking him — _hard_ — again. 

 

“I want to hear you.” Jeonghan almost growled. “I don’t want you to be quiet tonight. I want to hear your pretty voice as you moan for me.” 

 

Jeonghan increased the pace of the circles he was drawing with the vibrator and Seokmin moaned out loud. 

 

“That’s it, baby.” Jeonghan said with a smile. He kept up the pace of the vibrator and Seokmin moaned softly, his head hanging between his shoulder. Jeonghan uncapped the lube and spread a little around Seokmin’s hole before pushing the vibrator in slowly. 

 

“ _Ah_!” Seokmin cried out, his thighs shaking slightly at the sensation. The vibrations pulsated through him and he felt his cock twitch desperately. 

 

Jeonghan kept pushing the vibrator in and out of him as he shifted down so he could lick a stripe along the underside of Seokmin’s cock. The younger boy moaned prettily, clenching around the vibrator slightly to increase the pleasure. 

 

Jeonghan moved over Seokmin so that he could press his lips to his ear. “Does that feel good, baby boy?” 

 

“Y-yes.” Seokmin gasped. 

 

Jeonghan pushed the vibrator in and out at a tantalisingly slow pace. Seokmin’s moans were soft and quiet and he would let out an occasional whimper when Jeonghan would reach under to tease his balls. Jeonghan grew impatient, pulling the vibrator from Seokmin’s ass and switching it off. Seokmin whined loudly and wriggled his ass in response to the loss of contact. 

 

“Did I or did I not say that I _don’t_ want you to be quiet?”

 

“J-Jeonghan, _please_ —“

 

Seokmin was cut off by a harsh smack delivered to his ass. Jeonghan spanked him four times in sequence, massaging his cheek with his hand after each one. 

 

“I won’t ask again.”

 

“ _Jeonghan_.”

 

Jeonghan smacked the younger boy again before moving his thumb to his wet hole and drawing a teasing circle. Jeonghan leaned over Seokmin’s bound body so his lips were by his ear again. 

 

“Think you might be forgetting something, little kitten.”

 

Seokmin whined quietly, dropping his head to rest on his hands. Jeonghan spanked his ass again, grabbing the sore flesh in his hand and squeezing hard to emphasise his point. 

 

“Daddy,” Seokmin gasped. “I’m sorry, daddy. Please, I’ll be good. I’ll listen. Please, I’ll do whatever you want. I…” Seokmin took a breath then began to beg louder, his voice laced with desperation. “I’ll be as loud as you want, daddy. Just _please_ , I need it. I need you so badly. I want to come, please make me come, daddy.”

 

Jeonghan sat back on his heels with a satisfied smile. “Good boy.” 

 

“Daddy, please.”

 

Jeonghan began to tease Seokmin’s wet hole with his forefinger before pushing it slowly inside. Seokmin moaned loudly and began begging for more _more more_ again as Jeonghan pushed his finger in and out at a slow pace. 

 

“You want more, baby boy?”

 

“Yes, daddy, _please_.”

 

Jeonghan smiled and leant to press a wet kiss to the small of Seokmin’s back. “What is it that you want, my princess?” He whispered against the skin. 

 

“You, daddy. I want your cock inside me. _Please_.”

 

Jeonghan chuckled as he removed his fingers and reached for the lube beside him, lathering a perfect amount on himself and around Seokmin’s hole. Jeonghan lined himself up and pushed in slowly, Seokmin moaning filthily against the skin of his arm as he did. Jeonghan bottomed out inside of Seokmin and held himself there for a few seconds before pulling out almost completely and slamming back in. Seokmin lurched forward with a gasp. 

 

“You want me to go slowly, baby boy?” Jeonghan pulled himself out and in slowly to demonstrate before giving two sudden harsh, fast thrusts. “…Or do you want me to fuck you hard and fast like a little slut?”

 

“Ungh… fast, please. Please, daddy. Fuck me.”

 

Jeonghan began to thrust in and out of Seokmin, his hips snapping against Seokmin’s ass obscenely. Seokmin moaned out with each thrust, the sound of his whiny, slutty voice turning Jeonghan even more and bringing him closer and closer. Jeonghan held onto the younger boys hips with a vice-like grip as he pounded into him, the pain of it only making Seokmin feel more pleasure. Jeonghan was fucking him with so much passion and fervour that he felt the pleasure flood to the tips of his toes. 

 

“You gonna come untouched for me, baby boy?” Jeonghan said, the dark sound of his voice and his favourite pet name make the knot in Seokmin’s stomach tighten. Jeonghan slapped his hand hard against Seokmin’s ass as the latter clenched around him, Jeonghan spilling inside of Seokmin. He thrust into him, riding out his orgasm as Seokmin cried out obscenely. 

 

“Oh, oh… ungh… Jeonghan! Daddy!”

 

“That’s it, baby boy… Come for me. God, you’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you?”

 

“Ah…. _ah_!” 

 

With one particularly hard thrust Seokmin spilled all over his chest and the floor. Jeonghan let his orgasm ride out before pulling out of him and immediately removing his festive restraints despite his own exhaustion. Jeonghan reached for the towels he had brought from the bathroom and cleaned the come from his lover. 

 

“Come here, baby.” Jeonghan led Seokmin to lie down on the sofa before lying down behind him, pulling the younger boy’s back against his chest so that they were spooning. 

 

“Merry Christmas, my angel.” Jeonghan whispered against his chestnut hair. 

 

“I love you, Jeonghan.”

 

“I love you so much more, baby boy.”


End file.
